Machine versus Kris
Red Star |number = 7 |image = Image: PRSLogoTemp.jpg |writer = Terence Harris |creators = Terence Harris, Jeremy White |previous = Step One |next = A Legend Appears}}“Charmeleon, Vulpix, attack!” Machine shouted, pointing at their foe in front of them. Kris smiled menacingly at her enemy, standing just as ready as Vaporeon was. “Now, you’ll what true Team Rocket power is! Vaporeon, attack!” Kris shouted, pumping her fists outwards at Charmeleon and Vulpix. Machine already knew that this wasn’t going to be an easy fight. Charmeleon and Vulpix jumped to opposite sides, as Vaporeon watched them closely. Vaporeon jumped at Charmeleon and nearly dodged a upper slash from Charmeleon. Vaporeon slid under Charmeleon and threw it up into the air, as Machine pointed up at Charmeleon. “Vulpix, save Charmeleon! And then follow up with Ember!” Machine commanded as Vulpix jumped into the air and caught Charmeleon on its back. They both then landed on the ground and watched as Vaporeon looked down on them ready to strike. Vulpix opened up its mouth and shot a small stream of flames from its mouth, releasing ember onto Vaporeon. “Vaporeon, spin through the fire and then use Ice Beam!” Kris shouted as Vaporeon had its body slam against the flame. It wasn’t hot enough to do much so Vaporeon simply spun its body at an increasingly fast pace and was able to make its way through the flame downwards at Vulpix and Charmeleon. Machine started to make move but realized it may not been the best choice. So, he quickly changed his mind and began to command his Pokemon. “Charmeleon, Vulpix, dodge that move!” Machine shouted, as Vaporeon released itself from its high velocity spin and then fired a large beam of ice down at Charmeleon and Vulpix. Charmeleon and Vulpix followed Machine’s orders, waiting for Machine’s next move. As Vaporeon landed on the ground with Charmeleon and Vulpix waiting to land, Machine made his next move. “Vulpix, propel Charmeleon towards Vaporeon with Quick Attack! Then, both of you, rip through that Pokemon with your Ember!” Vulpix got the idea and disappeared in a flash. She appeared behind Charmeleon faster than Vaporeon could keep up with and then shot Charmeleon at Vaporeon. Its claws flourished in red hot flame as it ripped past Vaporeon, stunning it for more than expected. As Vaporeon was distracted, Vulpix appeared behind her and slammed its body with a large frontal, forceful head butt as hard as it could manage. Vaporeon went sailing through the air, making it seem like Machine’s plan had worked. Sadly, looks can be deceiving. Vaporeon, like Vulpix could make it seem like it was injure and then strike back harder than before. This is exactly what happened next. Machine watched Vaporeon sail through the air, and then watched it fall to the ground, in defeat, or so he thought. Charmeleon and Vulpix then turned back to Machine, looking happy but their smiles soon disappeared from their faces as Vaporeon shot two large streams of water gun from its mouth, throwing Machine’s Pokemon away from him, across the dirt. Machine looked back at Kris’ Vaporeon and saw that neither attack injured it whatsoever and several other things on its body. But nothing of importance, to Kris, that is. Machine glared back at Kris and asked, “Bitch, what the hell is your problem?” “I don’t play fair, Machine. I don’t understand what the hell you don’t understand about that. Team Rocket calls for that kind of treatment to little shits like you.” Kris said, with a tone of condescension. “That aggravates me that you would honestly treat Pokemon like shit. That’s a bitch ass way to get your way in this world.” Machine stated, veins appearing on the side of his head. Charmeleon and Vulpix walked back over to Machine, whipped from that last attack. “I suppose that means you don’t give a damn about your Vaporeon there, as well?” “Why would I?” Kris asked, with Vaporeon giving them a maniacal smile on its face. “I’m part of this criminal organization whose got this entire world under its damn finger. That’s something you must understand. If you can’t fight me with the intent to kill, you’ll beat me, no less my boss. You’ll be a bitch ass, as is the usual is for you, most likely.” “You’re a real hypocrite ass bitch! If you don’t give two shits about your Pokemon, why try to gain more? If you’re going to throw them away when your done with them, why try and capture more? It’s so pointless! You’ll just be using your Pokemon, like hand-me-down toys!” Machine stated, making a valid point but it didn’t phase Kris or Vaporeon. “You just can’t understand our goal kid. It’s much bigger than even you can understand.” Kris said, sighing at Machine. “Sure, at first, when I joined this organization at a younger age, I didn’t understand why they treated Pokemon like tools, pieces of shit if you will, either. But as I gained experience and saw this screwed up world that we live in, us stealing and treating Pokemon like shit failed in comparison!” “You’re cruel and terrible, Kris. A natural bitch ass bitch, just like I thought. People like you will never understand the two sides of the story. You’re position is seriously hypocritical; same as every other damn person these days. At least I agree on the corruption of this world. But everything else, is something I can never agree on!” Machine said, looking straight into her eyes. Her eyes told him something that she wasn’t saying. He felt like she was lying to him. “You’re just a simple kid who can’t understand a grand scheme this legendary. We’ve been doing this for years, you just realized that we got some damn balls instead of being punk assholes.” Kris commented, sighing again and shaking her head back and forth. “Whatever, Kris. This battle isn’t over, and no matter what happens to me, I won’t let you lie to me, straight out like you’re doing. You may say this but to be this heartless, you’d have to have different eyes. Your eyes say everything that you just told me, however, everything except that it was, not a lie. What you told me was a lie. So, pay attention to my eyes because mine never lie to people, even to you. Eyes tell the truth, Kris. Accept it!” Machine shouted, actually phasing Kris this time. He was actually able to what her eyes were saying while she was lying directly to him. But she wouldn’t never admit that to him, never in a million years. “So, come on cause we aren’t done here!” “You’re in a fantasy land, Machine! But you’re right, we should finish this here and now! I see no sense on letting you live any longer! Bring it on!” Kris said, both blazing fire in their eyes. “With pleasure. I’ll force you to believe what your own eyes and probably heart, are saying to me. I’ll make you see the truth!” Machine said, as Charmeleon and Vulpix stared down their opponent. Vaporeon and Kris stood at the ready, trying to figure out if what Machine had just said was true. Did his eyes really tell the truth or was he just trying to mess with her? Everything was unclear to her at the moment, and all she was, she wanted to defeat Machine. That was the first thing that her mind sunk into. Vaporeon was feeling and thinking the same thing, Kris knew it. Kris sent Vaporeon to attack while Machine simply told Charmeleon and Vulpix to stay on their toes and dodge. If they suffered another attack like before, it would be all over for them and Machine would lose. There was no more time to try and defeat Vaporeon with sheer strength. Strategy would be the only way out of this battle. Machine stared at Vaporeon’s movements coincide with the way that Charmeleon and Vulpix dodged. He could simply take advantage of the fact that Vaporeon’s attack speed was slower than both Charmeleon and Vulpix, however, it wasn’t so slow to the extent of basing his counterattack strategy on that. He also saw that Kris’ Vaporeon was incredibly impulsive with its strikes, as it whipped its tail and slammed its body into Charmeleon and Vulpix. Charmeleon and Vulpix didn’t seem very affected by the collision with their bodies, and in fact, it seemed to help them recover because Charmeleon and Vulpix began to learn how Vaporeon moved meaning that Kris must have taught Vaporeon what Team Rocket wanted it to learn. Its movements were becoming more and more repetitive as time passed even though Kris looked overconfident as usual. She acted as if she knew she was going to win this fight. Not this time. Machine finally figured out how to defeat Vaporeon and beat this powerful adversary. “Charmeleon, Vulpix, split up to the left and right of Vaporeon!” Machine shouted, as Charmeleon and Vulpix dodged another potential strike from Vaporeon, moving to the left and right sides of their foe. Charmeleon and Vulpix began running forward, as Machine had signaled them to. Kris laughed happily realizing that Machine was going to do the same thing he had before. “Vaporeon, keep up with them! Do not let them out of your range!” Kris shouted, as Vaporeon charged in between Charmeleon and Vulpix. Vaporeon tried striking Vulpix and Charmeleon but their reaction was just too quick. So, they ran together until Machine made his next move. “Charmeleon, jump off of the tree in front of you! Vulpix then use Quick Attack at Vaporeon!” Machine ordered as Kris finally noticed what he had been doing. There was a tree in front of the three Pokemon but only Vulpix and Charmeleon noticed it was coming up. Charmeleon did a back flip off of the tree, as Vaporeon skidded into it, slightly. As it turned around, Vulpix was already coming at Vaporeon with its attack. Vulpix slammed its entire body into Vaporeon, knocking it through the tree, completely. As the tree began to fall, Vulpix pushed itself and Vaporeon away from it as the third part of Machine’s plan went into effect. “Vulpix, once again! Quick Attack!” Vulpix rebounded off of its own momentum used to push itself and Vaporeon away from the falling tree, rocketing back at Vaporeon. Vaporeon barely saw it coming, only to suffer a harder head butt to its stomach from Vulpix. “Vulpix, hold it right there! Bite into body!” “What?!” Kris asked, as Vulpix bit into Vaporeon’s body, making it flinch to stay in place as it held its body down with its legs. Vaporeon seemed paralyzed, as Vulpix’s fangs hooked into its shoulder. “Vaporeon, try and get up!” Kris shouted to her Pokemon. But it was no use. Vaporeon was pinned by its lack of strength, in comparison to Vulpix’s. “Alright, time to finish this! Charmeleon, use Ember on Vulpix!” Machine ordered, as Vulpix and Charmeleon felt confused. But it didn’t matter. They had to listen to their Trainer. After all, this was all part of Machine’s plan. Charmeleon charged at Vulpix and slashed it with a violent Ember, activating its special ability. Charmeleon jumped away as both of Machine’s Pokemon understood what was going on. “That’s right, Vulpix! Unleash your Flash Fire!” A large explosion of fire erupted upwards out of Vulpix, heavily burning Vaporeon to a crisp, instantly knocking it unconscious. From the skies, the attack could be seen, splitting the clouds above their heads from the power of the explosion. When the eruption ended, Vaporeon was lying there, burned to a crisp. Vulpix, completely unharmed, turned back to Charmeleon and Machine, happy for their win. Kris sighed and called back Vaporeon to its Pokeball, finally understanding what Machine meant. “That was clever, Machine. You used the combination of Vulpix’s Flash Fire added with Charmeleon’s powerful fire strength to create a huge explosion of flames that you knew even my Vaporeon wouldn’t be able to take. How did you come up with a strategy like that?” Kris asked, not able to look into his eyes, completely. “Simple, Kris.” Machine started to say. “Earlier today, when I went against Forrest, the Gym Leader, his Vulpix used Flash Fire against my Charmeleon here, when it was a Charmander, and it was able to completely overwhelm him even though he himself was a fire Pokemon. I figured if I added a large source of fire to unleash the special ability, Vulpix’s attack would grow much stronger. Plus, Charmeleon and Vulpix had the utter most confidence in me, even though it was a last minute plan. If you had of attacked any earlier than you did, I wouldn’t have been able to learn that strategy.” “Hmm... That was quite impressive but... you’re wrong about me. I have other reasons for joining this criminal organization.” Kris said, as a Team Rocket grunt ran up Kris. “Kris! Our leave has arrived! We have obtained all the information we needed from this town! Let us leave!” The Grunt said, bowing to her. “Very well. And what of Kerry and Leon?” Kris asked, as Machine and his Pokemon got ready to stop them again stopping the grunt from speaking. “Easy, Machine. We have no quarrel here anymore.” “What the hell are you talking about, Kris? I still have to take you into custody!” Machine said, as Charmeleon and Vulpix growled angrily at her. “Sorry, Team Rocket doesn’t have to be arrested. I guess I’ll see you later then, Machine.” Kris smiled at him and then pulled out a small, flash bomb. She held it up over her head, seeing Hakel and Kusa run up towards them with their Pokemon as well. Machine and his Pokemon came from the other side but right when they got close enough to strike, Kris threw the Flash Bomb down at the ground, sending a large ball of blinding light out from it, blinding everyone, long enough for them to escape and leave. When the light disappeared from the city and they were able to see, Machine, Hakel, and Kusa didn’t Team Rocket anywhere. “Damn that Team Rocket.” Hakel said, realizing that Team Rocket had escaped. Again and without pay back. Category:Chapters Category:Red Star Chapters